<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kenma's "Rant" by sneezefiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900355">Kenma's "Rant"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneezefiction/pseuds/sneezefiction'>sneezefiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu x Reader, Kenma likes snuggles, Kozume Kenma x reader, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, and you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:29:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneezefiction/pseuds/sneezefiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma doesn't get angry often or easily, but when he does it's so... mellow? Enjoy Kenma and his fluffy, late-night gamer rants.</p><p>Find this work and more on my Tumblr, Sneezefiction: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sneezefiction</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma &amp; Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kenma's "Rant"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s always around 10 pm that your energy depletes for the day.</p><p>Kenma knows this because you tend to join him on the couch around that time, settled in and ready for bed.</p><p>The fact that you’re even with him is something Kenma has never fully understood. But he loves that you always join him first, before going to sleep.</p><p>It reminds him that he’s not a bother to you and that you want to spend time with someone as reclusive and quiet as he is.</p><p>He’s also usually really chilly and your touch tends to warm him up a bit, which is a huge bonus.</p><p>You’ll make your rounds, cleaning up the kitchen counters, boiling water for some hot tea. </p><p>He hears the clink of the mugs; you’re trying to find the cup and tea flavor that best matches your current mood. This time it’s a caffeine-free, cinnamon chai latte in a mug shaped like a cat. </p><p>The cat mug you chose means you’re down to snuggle, so Kenma removes his headphones and decides to play a more low-key game. </p><p>Once your routine is complete, you curl up with a blanket, making sure to place part of it on Kenma, and lay your sleepy head on his lap.</p><p>This is your happy place. Minimal effort, just cozy and sweet touches.</p><p>Your puddinghead of a boyfriend, above you.</p><p>Looking upward, you see mysterious, cat-like eyes gazing down at you. It’s as though they’re trying to unravel your mind, the golden glow practically hypnotizing you.</p><p>He smiles slightly. You poke his cheek.</p><p>Then he wordlessly gets back to playing his switch on the TV.</p><p>As you drift off to sleep, the soft light of the screen lulling you into a dream state, you realize Kenma is mumbling something to himself.</p><p>He sounds… frustrated?</p><p>But not in his usual, “I’m playing a game and can’t pass this level,” manner of frustration.</p><p>No, the boy is full-on monologuing about something that’s bothering him.</p><p>So you wake yourself back up, without letting him know you’re listening in on his little conversation with himself.</p><p>“...stupid download. I wanted to play it right now, but noooo, it just had to go and take 3 hours. What happened to the old gaming systems? Who the hell decided to get rid of disks and normally functioning controllers??” He’s whisper-yelling now.</p><p>A smile is forcing its way onto your face, growing as he continues.</p><p>“...these stupid developers with their dumb technology and year-long downloads. I swear, I’m going to buy the original Wii...” He sighs, finally finished with his peculiar rant.</p><p>It’s the first time you’ve ever seen him worked up over anything. You doubt even Kuroo has seen him at this level of anger.</p><p>But can it even be called anger? Is Kozume even human? If anything, it’s flat out adorable. You muse to yourself.</p><p>“Hey babe, we can get you that Wii tomorrow.” You murmur humorously, finally allowing yourself to interrupt his thoughts.</p><p>This startles him, his eyes going wide, wondering just how much you heard.</p><p>“Sorry about that... I’m just so mad. I just can’t stand how long these things take to finish downloading.” He admits.</p><p>He actually looks ashamed of himself, which completely cracks you up. Never have you seen a more mellow outburst in your life.</p><p>“You’re really something else, Kenma. If that’s what ‘Mad’ looks like on you, then I’ve got nothing to be worried about.” You giggle, placing your hands on the sweet face above you, squishing his cheeks.</p><p>He turns his head away, blushing, but your hands stay in place. </p><p>“And babe? When we get that Wii, can we please get Wii sports?” </p><p>You’re sitting up now, “Oh, oh, and let’s buy Mario Kart too, maybe?” You suggest, getting a bit too excited.</p><p>It’s the best thing he’s heard all month long. </p><p>So, congratulations, you’ve just reminded Kenma why you’re his favorite person, Kuroo taking a very close second. A place coveted by many and given near to none.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find this work and more on my Tumblr, Sneezefiction (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sneezefiction)!!<br/>i post there more regularly, but i will be transferring more works like this onto my AO3.</p><p>thank you for reading this short piece!!<br/>all the loves,</p><p>gracie &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>